Many vehicles incorporate trailer hitches on rear ends thereof. Trailer tongues can be mounted on these hitches, allowing the vehicles to tow associated trailers. However, there can be significant differences in the hitch heights of different vehicles. Various mechanisms, both for the vehicles and for the trailers, have been proposed to accommodate these differences in height. Nonetheless, further improvements are possible.